


Strip Scrabble (F4F)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 69, Cunnilingus, Date Night, F/F, First Time Together, GFE, Kissing, New Relationship, breast appreciation, favorite dessert, sweet nipples, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: A cute simple night in with a new GF on her first time at your place.
Relationships: GF - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Strip Scrabble (F4F)

Strip Scrabble (F4F)  
[date night] [new relationship] [GFE] [fairly slow buildup] [tipsy] [first time together] [kissing] [breast appreciation] [gorgeous nipples] [cunnilingus] [69] [my favorite dessert] [vanilla is the new kink]

A cute simple night in with a new GF on her first time at your place.

Possible effects: clacking of tiles, setting down & clinking glasses, drink sips

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\-------------------------------  
[It's your first night at home with a new GF after a few going-out dates. You're comfortable, relaxed and happy. Tone playful in a flirty/lusty way.]

[clacking of tiles on board]

I... T... Y. Ha! That's... (pause) ooh! 24 points. Hmmm. Looks like that's it. And I was ahead already, so it's my game. (pause) Thanks. I wish I could say I'm brilliant, but obviously I also got lucky. (giggle) Just a little. Oh, I mean - well, you know what I meant.

(pause) Sure. That was good. (pause) (playful laugh) Yeah, well. My ex and I used to have a game-night routine, so I guess I just got some good practice for a while. I still usually lost, actually, but what can you do... (sigh)

What? No, this wasn't a fluke. What are you saying? Is that a challenge? Want to try again? (pause) Oh, you really think so? Hmmm, we'll see. It's still early. And... hmmmm... would you like to make it more interesting? (pause) (laugh) Oooh. Careful what you're asking for. (laugh) Ok then. There's a way we liked to play... ok, sorry, maybe you're not supposed to talk about past girlfriends too much too early. But you know, that's a stupid rule, and it feels like we're past that point now, so... nevermind. What I mean is, we used to make it a strip game. (laugh) What do you think? Are *you* feeling lucky?

(naughty giggle) Mmmmmmm, I thought so. Sounds great. (pause) Well, it's simple. We just make a round out of every turn. We play a word each, then whoever scores lower on it has to take something off. So... it looks like we've got about the same things on. Shirt, pants... do you have a bra under there? (giggle) Stop it. I'm asking purely for practical reasons... (pause) Ok. Then I guess it's the same. (pause) Hmmm? You're right, it does feel hot in here. Or maybe it's just you. (giggle) Ha. Well, then let's see who loses.

Oh look, my glass is empty. Want me to open another bottle before we start? (pause) All right, back in a minute. Hm? (pause) Sure. Down at the end of the hall on the left.

[pause to indicate it's a few minutes later; add footsteps or something if you like]

Here. You prefer pinot, right? See, I was paying attention last time. This one's one of my favorites. Let me know how you like it.

[glasses being set on the table]

Ok. Here you go. To... new beginnings.

[clink]

(giggle) Aww, thanks. (kiss) Ok, your turn? Let's see. (pause) Hmmmmm... not bad. And here's what I've got...

[clacking]

Hm! Five, eight, ten... oh. (giggle) Um. I walked into that, didn't I. Are you sure you don't want to have a normal round or two first?... (pause) Yes, fine, I know it was my idea. Ok, here goes. Socks count as one thing, by the way.

(pause)

(sigh) That feels nice for a start. Let's see. Go ahead. (pause) Why thanks. Yeah, I'm glad you like it, even if it's on the tiny side. I'll want a bigger place sooner or later, but this is good for where I'm at right now. And it's nice to have you.. here. (embarrassed giggle) I mean, I'm glad you could come. (giggling harder) Oh, stop. I didn't just mean it that way. I mean, I *didn't* mean it that way. No, not that I wouldn't... or - gaah! (face in hands) Sorry. I can't talk at the moment. It's the drinks. Really.

Whew. (pause) Oh? Couldn't make much, huh? Well, fortunately I have more vowels this time.

[a few clacks]

Let me see, that's... hmm, fourteen. My round. Are you also going for the socks? (laugh) Woooo! Sexy.

(pause) I know. Not very long, actually. Just a couple months. I haven't really had too many people over yet. But this is nice. These nights out have been fun, but... you know what it's like. It's nice to just hang out and not feel like we have to particularly *do* something, if you know what I mean. I enjoy just... being comfortable together just as much.

Oh. Sixteen? You sneaky little... well, I'll have to see. (pause) Hmm. Let me see what I've got... or else *you'll* really be seeing what I've got. I think there's something decent here...

[clacking]

Oh. Damn. I guess that's the best I could do. Well, then that one's yours. I suppose... let me think. Shirt or pants? Hmmmmmm...

[quick rustling]

Whew. Well, I *said* I was feeling hot. It's because today turned out too warm for jeans after all. Maybe I should have worn shorts to begin with. (pause) (embarrassed laugh) What? (giggle) Oh, come on. That's... well, thank you. (giggle) But you can't see under the table anyway once I sit back down. You go ahead. I need to work on the wine.

(pause) Ah, are you stuck again? Too bad... (pause) What? Ten? Hmm. That's not bad, but for once I've got a pretty good rack. Check this out. (pause) (laugh) What! No, not *that* rack. That's not what I meant at all. (giggle) That's... nice of you to say. Thanks. But I meant *this*. C, T... and I've had this I sitting there forever. Now that you left me an L to use...

[clacking]

Heehee. Five, six... twelve. (giggle) What? Yes! Of *course* it's an official word. Definitely. It certainly is around here. (giggle) House rules. Do you want to dispute it? Maybe I need to remind you how much it counts...

[sip and swallow]

Ah. Are you sure this is my glass? I thought it was fuller than this... (pause) Ok, good. Let's see what you want to get rid of now. Up to you... unless you'd rather stop? (pause) Mmmmmmm. That's what I thought you'd say. You like a challenge too? Bring it on.

(pause) Oh, that's *hot*. Those were nice pants, but rules are rules... and I must say I like what you've got underneath. Maybe you'll get them back later. If I say so. (pause) What? My place, remember. Seeing how you look without them, I just might want to declare this a pants-free room until further notice...

Wait. What? How'd you do that? And on a double... fuck! There's no way I can match that. Let me see.... (pause) Can I... (pause) damn. I can't. No, I guess this is it. (sigh) Well played.

[clacking]

Ah well. I guess it's only fair. This shirt was feeling pretty hot anyway.

[rustling of clothes]

What? (shy laugh) Aw, thank you. (pause) No. I don't think so, but thank you anyway. No, I can already tell yours are nicer. (shy laugh) Umm, I mean... Your turn. Come on. I just... (blurting) I know *you* have a great rack. (laugh) Sorry. I've been just drooling over it since our first... well, nevermind. (laugh) I should really stop there. So what do you have?

(pause) Ahhhh.... ok. Not bad, but you just set me up for *that* space here. And I've just been waiting for that double-word so I can use... *this*...

[clacking]

Woo! I knew this one would be mine. *So*... what now? Those cute panties, or... (pause) mmmmm! All right then. Good choice. (pause) Ooh, that's *nice.* I like that pattern. Are those Cs? I just... (embarrassed laugh) Oh, I'm sorry. I can't help it. I just get so fixated sometimes... (pause) What? Well....

[moving chair, standing up, a couple footsteps]

You know, I suddenly don't seem to have much patience for the game either. What do you say we... (kiss) oh! Mmmmm. (more kissing) Yeah, I like that.

[kissing, maybe some sliding of hands over skin]

(gasp) Wow. That's... nice. I think we need to get rid of these too. Where are those hooks... (giggle) Well, it's your fault. I said you were making it hot in here.

[rustling, kissing, low moaning]

Can I...? (kiss) Mfffff. (kiss) Oh. Yes. These are... beautiful. I was right. These (kiss) nipples (kiss) are (kiss) just (kiss) ... gorgeous. I... wow. I *love* your breasts. (a couple more kisses) Just the right size for my hands. I could just... mmmm... make love to these all night. (kissing)

(a few moments of sighing)

Whew. Oh? Ok, go ahead. It's getting too hot to keep those on either. (giggle) Yes, it's still because of you. I mean it. You're just so sexy. (kiss) Oh, this is nice. Mmmffff. (kiss) Oh, I just have to feel you. Let me just pull these down...

[some rustling of clothes]

Just as well I didn't have any pants in the way. Can you feel how wet you got me? (gasp) Yeah! Oh, that feels great. Mmmmff. (more kissing, some moaning) Ohhhhh. Mmmmm. (gasping)

[a couple seconds of finger-sucking]

Ahhhhh. Wow, you taste *good*. (kiss) Mmmmmmm. (kiss) (laugh) I'm sorry. I had to try that. I'm not usually that... forward. But I just feel so comfortable with you. (embarrassed giggle) I can hardly believe it. I mean... you're gorgeous. You should be *so* out of my league. (pause) Oh, stop. I mean it. That face is adorable. These lips... (kiss) And I'd kill to have tits like yours. Mmmmm... (more kissing/sucking)

Ok. Come on. Sit down here. After that taste, I need more.

[thump of couch pillows]

Mmmmm. Oh yes. Just lie back here. I've been dying to do this since you walked in the door... 

[more kissing, moaning and licking for a few moments, continuing as you talk]

Ahhhhh. Wow. I was right. You're *delicious.* (pause) You like that? Mmmm, I just love how you sound. That's hot.

[more licking and moaning]

Ahhh... oh? Where are you going? Oh. You want to... ooh! Ok. (laugh) Sure, stay there. Turn on that side. Let me... uhhhh.. just face this way... is your head in the the right spot? Mff! Oh! Yeah, right there. Oh, your lips feel so good. Yes. Yesssss...

[kissing and moaning as you build up]

Ahhh. Mmmmmm. Oh yeah. *Yes.* Oh, your tongue feels wonderful. Mmmmmmf.

[more licking, building and building]

Ohhh! Mmmmm, cum for me. Go on... ready? Yeah, cum for me. Cum on my tongue. Oh!

(a bit muffled if possible, i.e. you're still sucking on her as you moan)

Yes. Mmmmmm, yes. Oh, just that spot. Right there. Right there. Mmm! Yes! Yes! YES!

[moans, sucking and cumming sounds until you settle down]

Ahhhh. Mmmmmmm. (laugh) Fuck. Wow. Oh, that was good.

[moving around and sitting up]

Whew.

[a few breaths]

Wow. What? (pause) Mmm-hmmmm. Yeah, that was great. Sorry, but I really couldn't resist. And I... (pause) Nevermind. I was going to say something about my favorite dessert, but I've been putting my foot in my mouth enough for one night. (giggle) And it's so much nicer to... use it for other things. Anyway, we didn't even get to dessert yet. And there's the rest of the wine. Hey, how do *you* feel?

Hmmm? (pause) Oh, you still don't want to leave a match unfinished? (laugh) Me either. It must be that competitive streak. Well, we can still see who comes out on top. We're *definitely* not done yet.

You know, come to think of it, I'm not sure I've ever finished one of those games without getting sidetracked a little. Maybe we can see if we hold out till the end. Make it some kind of bet... one of these nights. (pause) (kiss) Yes. I'd really like that. (sigh) Sounds like something that's off to a good start. (kiss) Mmmmmm. Well played.


End file.
